Rich Girl Crushed
Rich Girl Crushed is the seventh episode of the first season of Fairly OddBob. What do you think of Rich Girl Crushed? Its awesome! Its great! Its good Its ok Meh Its boring I don't like it I hate it Plot Fed up with not winning the heart of Trixie Tang, Timmy seeks help from SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward. But their advice only seems to drive Timmy and Trixie farther apart. Transcript episode begins at Timmy's house. We see Timmy reading a list of everything he likes about Trixie Tang Timmy: 'She's pretty, she's nice, she's smart, she's popular, she's cool, she's awesome! '''Wanda: '''Watcha readin', sport? '''Cosmo: '''Are you reading about how awesome I am? Cause I could really use some fans right now! '''Timmy: '''Uh...no. I made a list of everything I like about Trixie! Someday I know we'll be together, forever. '''Wanda: '''That's kinda creepy, but sweet! If those are all the things you like about her, why don't you just go talk to her? '''Timmy: '''Well, I don't know. Remember the last time I tried talking to Trixie? ''to Trixie's house. Timmy knocks on her door 'Timmy: '''Hi Trixie! I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park with me. What do you say? '''Trixie: '''Sure! But before we go.....SECURITY!!!! ''security guard comes and grabs Timmy, and catapults him into a pit full of snakes '''Timmy: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! SNAKES!! But I'm happy she talked to me! of the snakes bite Timmy ends Timmy: 'Despite getting badly hurt by snakes, I'm happy that Trixie actually spoke to me! '''Cosmo: '''Can I see your scars and bite marks from those snakes? '''Timmy: '''Sorry, they already healed. '''Cosmo: '''Aw, man! I knew I should've asked earlier! '''Timmy: '''It's been a long time since Trixie last spoke to me. I haven't really kept track on how long it's been. '''Wanda: '''It's been about 3 weeks. '''Timmy: '''3 WEEKS?! That long? Man, I just gotta talk to her again. But I tried everything to impress her! All of my attempts seem to always end in failure. '''Wanda: '''Cheer up, Timmy! Maybe sometime soon Trixie will actually be impressed! '''Timmy: '''Yeah right, but I'll always end up getting catapulted by her security guards. Its just never gonna work. '''Wanda: '''Maybe she's just not the girl for you. '''Timmy: '''Don't say that! She is the girl for me! I just gotta think of a good way to impress her! Hmmmmmm.....hey I know! I'll ask SpongeBob for help! Maybe he knows some things about girls that I don't! ''to SpongeBob's pineapple house 'SpongeBob: '''Sorry, I don't know anything about girls. But Gary does! '''Gary: '''Meow. ''to turn on the movie that was shown in "The Slumber Party", but SpongeBob stops him 'SpongeBob: '''Woah, Gary. We don't need to show them that movie. I'm pretty sure the fans have already seen that. '''Timmy: '''Come on, SpongeBob! There must be something you know of that impresses girls! '''SpongeBob: '''Hmmmm....well, did you consider taking her out to a fancy restaurant? '''Timmy: '''Hmmm, well no. But that might just work! '''SpongeBob: '''You should also consider writing a note ending with "your secret admirer", to make sure she won't know it is you until she finds out at the restaurant. ''to Trixie's house. Timmy puts a note at the front door, knocks on the door, and runs away 'Trixie: '''Hello? Anybody there? I heard knocking...wait, is that a letter? ''it up and reads it ''"Dear Trixie, you are thouroughly invited to the restaurant, "Super Fancy Place", located in Uptown. There will be music, delicious food, fast service, a clean smell, and a great atmosphere. I hope you make it! You'll find me at table 8 in the restaurant. Signed, your secred admirer." The Super Fancy Place? Wow, thats the most expensive restaurant in the city! My secret admirer must have a lot of money! ''to Super Fancy Place 'Trixie: '''Um, hi. I'm here to eat dinner with a rich secret admirer, who's sitting at table 8. '''Host: '''Ah, yes. I believe I know where table 8 is. Follow me. ''host guides Trixie to table 8 '''Host: '''Here you are, young lady. '''Trixie: '''Thanks. ''the boy who is covered in a black towel ''Are you my secret admirer? Why do you have a towel on your head? '''Timmy: '''You want to know who your secret admirer is? ''off the towel ''Its me! Timmy Turner! '''Trixie: ''screams What is the buck tooth loser doing here in a fancy restaurant?! Help! Somebody help me! '''Timmy: '''Trixie, wait! Calm down! I won't do anything to you, or say anything weird. '''Trixie: '''Oh..okay. But...but still. '''Waiter: '''Greetings sir and madam, what will it be for exquisite refreshment? '''Timmy: '''Say what? '''Trixie: '''He's asking: what do you want to drink? '''Timmy: '''Oh, sorry. I don't speak fancy. I'll have the lemon twist sour creamey lemonade. '''Trixie: '''I'll just have water. ''to after Timmy and Trixie eat Timmy: 'That sure was yummy, wasn't it Trixie? We had great food, great music playing right beside our table, a clean table, and fast service! '''Trixie: '''It was, but it would be more interesting if there were a better secret admirer. '''Waiter: '''Here is the bill, sir. ''Timmy the bill 'Timmy: '''WHAT?! $100,000?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE??!! '''Trixie: '''Well, you know. This is the most expensive restaurant in the whole city. And hey, I thought you were going to pay the check! '''Timmy: '''I would have! But I didn't know the cost would be THAT high! I only have $15.48 in my pocket. '''Waiter: '''If you don't have money, I'm afraid I will have to call the police. '''Trixie: '''No! I don't want to get arrested. I'll just pay for the food. But buck tooth loser, you owe me BIG TIME!!! ''table 9, we see SpongeBob, Cosmo, and Wanda spying on them 'SpongeBob: '''Uh oh, I guess that didn't go so well. '''Wanda: '''You think? ''to SpongeBob's pineapple 'Timmy: '''SpongeBob, you said this would work! '''SpongeBob: '''I didn't say it would "work". You did! And you were the one who thought of the restaurant to take her! '''Timmy: '''Well, if you hadn't thought of the idea of taking Trixie to a fancy restaurant, she wouldn't have had to pay $100,000! '''SpongeBob: '''Couldn't you just have wished for money? '''Wanda: '''You two, stop arguing! And no, you can't wish for money, according to Da Rules. '''Cosmo: '''Its really too bad! I have a million bills to pay off, and I don't have a job! Except being a fairy, which I don't get payed for! '''Timmy: '''What am I going to do now? I gotta make it up to Trixie somehow. '''Patrick: '''Hey everybody! What's going on? '''SpongeBob: '''Timmy wants to impress Trixie Tang, a girl that he likes. Do you know how to? '''Patrick: '''Hmm, have you tried talking fancy? Thats what its like when you say those words you see on dumpsters. '''Timmy: '''Well, I guess I could give that a try! What could possibly go wrong? ''to Dimmsdale Elementary. We see Timmy walking up to Trixie, about to talk fancy '''Timmy: '''Hi Trixie! How the *dolphin chirp* are ya? '''A.J.: gasps ''Did he just say? '''Chester: '''Aye, he did. '''Trixie: '''Buck tooth loser? Is it really you who's saying that? '''Timmy: '''It sure is Trixie! Lovely *dolphin chirp* we're having today, isn't it? Boy this reminds me of those *dolphin chirp* days when I watched that episode of SpongeBob's *dolphin chirp* show where he and Patrick find out this *dolphin chirp* word that they keep *dolphin chirp* using turned out to be a *dolphin chirp* bad word. Then they go off to tell that old *dolphin chirp* cheapskate crab about the fact that they both said that *dolphin chirp* word. '''Chester: '''Oh man, Timmy has completely lost his mind! '''A.J.: '''Lets just back away so it doesn't rub off on us. '''Trixie: '''Oh Timmy! Your fancy language is so, dreamy! '''Timmy: '''I'm glad you feel that *dolphin chirp* way, Trixie! Although at the end of that episode, SpongeBob and Patrick ended up getting in.....Principal Waxelplax'' Principal Waxelplax: '''Timothy Tiberius Turner! '''HOW DARE YOU CURSE AT SCHOOL!!! Timmy: '''WHAT?! That "fancy language" was actually "bad language"? '''ARRRGH! PATRICK!!!! Patrick: ''behind a trash can with SpongeBob, Cosmo, and Wanda Sorry! '''Principal Waxelplax: '''Mr. Turner, you are officially suspended from this school, FOREVER!!! '''NOW GET OUUUUUUTTTTT!!!!!!!! 'Timmy outside the school. SpongeBob, Patrick, Cosmo, and Wanda race outside as well Trixie: 'Never mind, buck tooth loser. You are NOT dreamy! I will never fall in love with a boy who has been suspended from school! ''angrily back inside 'Timmy: '''Patrick! You said talking "fancy" would work! But you didn't tell me that it was "bad language"! '''Patrick: '''Well I still think its "fancy"! Sorry you got kicked out, though. '''Timmy: '''Man, now what am I gonna do? Trixie may never speak to me again, I got thrown out of school, which means I'm guarenteed to get grounded.....'MY LIFE JUST SEEMS TO BE GETTING WORSE AT THE MOMENT!!!!!! SpongeBob: 'I'm really sorry, Timmy. I really wish there were a way that we can get you and Trixie together. Then you're life won't be as bad! '''Wanda: '''And besides! You can just wish we forgot all about the "fancy language" stuff! Then you won't have to get grounded! '''Timmy: '''Hey, yeah! I wish we forgot all about the fancy language stuff! '''Patrick: '''Hey, come on! Its cool! ''and Wanda grant Timmy's wish, and at first it seems like everyone including the principal forgets about the "fancy language" 'Timmy: '''Ah, thats better! '''Wanda: '''Yeah! Although, there is once teensy little problem. It seems the wish only affected your principal. But hey, at least you won't be in trouble! '''Timmy: '''Yeah. But I gotta think of a way to make it up to Trixie. '''SpongeBob: '''Hey, I know! Lets ask Squidward! He might know how to impress a girl! He got bit by the love bug once. '''Timmy: '''Hey, yeah! Squidward might know something! ''to Squidward's house 'Squidward: '''Go away! All of you! I have better things to do than look at your disgusting faces! '''Timmy: '''Please, Squidward! You should know how to impress a girl! '''Squidward: '''Did you just say you want to impress a girl? '''Timmy: '''Yeah! I'm trying to impress a rich girl in my class, but all of my attempts always seem to fail. And SpongeBob and Patrick tried helping, but they weren't much help. '''Squidward: '''You got that right. Have you considered taking her to a romantic movie? '''Timmy: '''Hmmm, well....what have I got to lose? I'll give that a try. ''to Trixie's house. Timmy knocks on her door 'Trixie: '''Hello? Oh its you. Hurry it up, you got 15 seconds. '''Timmy: '''Say Trixie, would you like to see that new romantic movie with me? '''Trixie: '''Well......I don't know. '''Timmy: '''Listen, I'm really sorry about everything earlier. I was just... '''Trixie: '''Yeah, I guess we can go check it out. '''Timmy: '''Really? '''Trixie: '''Yeah, just let me get ready first! ''back inside 'Timmy: '''SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES! '''SpongeBob: '''Nice job, Timmy! '''Cosmo: '''Yeah, but lets hope it won't end in a tragedy! '''Wanda: '''Cosmo, shhh! '''Cosmo: '''What? ''to the movie theater. Timmy and Trixie are about to take their seats '''Timmy: '''Oh boy, I've been waiting for this for a long time! '''Trixie: ''yawns Yeah, me too. I guess. ''movie begins. Cut to the end of the movie Timmy: 'That was an awesome movie, wasn't it Trixie? ''around ''Trixie? Guys? Where did Trixie go? '''SpongeBob: '''She went outside to get some air, I think. ''walks out of the theater, and finds Trixie looking at the full moon '''Timmy: '''Hey, Trixie! What did you think of that movie? '''Trixie: '''I only saw part of it. '''Timmy: '''Did you see the kissing scene? '''Trixie: '''Why would I see the kissing scene when you're around? '''Timmy: ''sighs Trixie, the fact is. I really like you. I mean, I... '''Trixie: '''Hold that thought. ''up her phone ''Yes, he's here. Right in front of me. At the movie theater. ''Trixie's security guards show up, and catapult Timmy into the air 'Trixie: '''I like you too, buck tooth loser! Thanks for everything you did with me today! I thought it was fun, even though it was bizarre. ''lands in his house, into his room 'Timmy: '''Did you guys hear that?! DID YOU GUYS HERE WHAT SHE JUST SAID?! '''Wanda: '''Good for you, sport! You actually impressed Trixie! For once! '''Cosmo: '''Aw man, pretty soon I may have to feed another mouth! '''Timmy: '''Don't worry about that Cosmo, I'm just really, really happy! I've never been this happy in my life before! ''Trixie bursts in through Timmy's door with her security guards 'Trixie: '''But I still wasn't finished yet! Today was bizarre, but it sill wasn't enough to impress me that much! But I still like you. Now then, security? ''of the guards catapults Timmy into the sky 'Timmy: '''Oh well, at least she said she likes me! ''episode ends Category:Fairly OddBob Episodes Category:Fairly OddBob Season 1 Category:PhazerGazer5000 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2016 Category:PhazerGazer5000 Category:Fairly OddBob Category:Crossover Episode Category:Crossovers